1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy guns and more particularly, to a gas intake control mechanism for toy gun, which utilizes the linking arrangement of a retaining block, a holder frame and an impact member to control the intake of compressed gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The gas-driven firing unit a of a regular air-soft gun, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises a bolt body 10, a piston 20, a hammer 30, a gas intake control mechanism 40 and a magazine 50. The bolt body 10 has an accommodation chamber 101 at the front side for accommodating the piston 20, and an opening 102 at the rear side within which the hammer 30 is operable. The gas intake control mechanism 40 is arranged in front of the hammer 30 and behind the magazine 50. The magazine 50 is disposed beneath the piston 20, having accommodated therein a seal member 501. The seal member 501 can be moved forwards to open the gas inlet 201 or the piston 20 for allowing compressed gas to flow out of the magazine 50 into the inside of the piston 20 to force the holt body 10 backwards, thereby producing a backlash. After production of a backlash, the seal member 501 is moved backwards to close the gas inlet 201, thereby stopping the supply of compressed gas. At this time, the bolt body 10 is moved forwards to its former position.
According to the aforesaid structure, the seal member 501 is movable forwards/backwards to open/close the gas inlet 201. As shown in FIGS. 1˜3, the gas intake control mechanism 40 comprises a holder frame 401, an impact member 402 and a stop block 403 (the stop block 403 is not shown in FIGS. 1 and 3). The impact member 402 is pivotally connected to the holder frame 401, and biasable in and out of the holder frame 401. The stop block 403 is pivotally connected to the top side of the holder frame 401 (see FIG. 2).
Further, the magazine 50 has a spring-supported retaining block 502 disposed at one lateral side relative to the seal member 501. When the spring-supported retaining block 502 is forced downwards, the seal member 501 can be moved backwards (see FIG. 3). When the toy gun is operated to fire a bullet, the impact member 402 is driven by the hammer 30 to force the seal member 501 forwards in opening the gas inlet 201 of the piston 20 (see FIG. 1). Thereafter, the bolt body 10 is moved backwards to produce a backlash (see FIG. 3). When the bolt body 10 is moved backwards to a predetermined distance, a bottom flange 103 of the bolt body 10 forces the spring-supported retaining block 502 downwards for allowing the seal member 501 to be returned to close the gas inlet 201 of the piston 20, and therefore the supply of compressed gas is stopped.
According to the aforesaid prior art design of gas intake control mechanism 40, the spring-supported retaining block 502 which controls forward/backward movement of the seal member 501 is mounted in the magazine 50. This arrangement complicates the structural design of the magazine 50 and its fabrication. Further, because the spring-supported retaining block 502 is located on a place in front of the holder frame 401 and the impact member 402, the supply of gas is quickly stopped, shortening the backward displacement distance of the bolt body 10, and therefore the backlash thus produced is reduced.